Engraved Bites
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Each and every bite was not only engraved on her body but in her mind. Managing to escape the Sakamaki mansion meant nothing, she was still haunted by the dark memories of that place. They governed her every action and thought. You could escape the place but it was impossible to escape THEM.


The light was much too bright in this place. It reflected off the white polished floors and the small window that was situated on the side of the room. It contrasted heavily with the muffled footsteps that could be heard outside the door and the quiet whispers that came from the tall man and the brown-haired woman who stood in the corner. Every so often they looked back at her and continued on with their conversation. Her own blue eyes stared at them never wavering as she followed the hand movements of the man and the occasional foot shifts of the woman. When the man finally shrugged and picked up a small clipboard on the large and messy desk he walked over to her. Instantly she pulled her knees closer to her body and shrunk back under his analytic green-eyed gaze. The man held up both hands as if in surrender, keeping at least two feet away from her.

"It's alright. I'm not going to come any closer." He said quietly. "My name is Johnson Eric, your name is?"

The girl opened her mouth a scab on her mouth peeling away. "Takara Miyu."

He scribbled something on his clipboard before putting thee thing under his arm. "Hi, Takara-san. Would you like a snack before we begin?"

Her dull blue eyes widened considerably and her entire body stiffened. "N-no!"

"No?"

She shook her head wildly. "Don't go and touch me!" She pressed herself further against the stuffy brown couch, still shaking her head. "Don't, don't, don't, don't!"

Eric glanced back at the woman. "Go get some medicine while I try to keep her under control."

The woman nodded and quickly left the room leaving Eric and Miyu alone. The girl had stopped screaming but was still whispering the word quietly while tears ran down her face. "Don't, don't, don't."

Eric knelt down to her level yet still kept his distance afraid of what she could do to herself should he come any closer while in such a turbulent state. "Do you not want to start or do you not remember what we're going to do?" When she didn't answer he faced the clipboard towards her so she could see the writing. "We were going to talk about what happened to you for a little while."

The girl just stared at the paper still not acknowledging him. Sighing the man sat the clipboard on the floor and pushed it over to the couch, the movement instantly catching Miyu's attention. He watched as one of her hands shot out and snatched the clipboard up and gripped it on her lap before wrapping her arms around herself again. All of her movements were cautious and protective as if she was afraid of letting her guard down for even a moment. He had seen this before in a few of his cases but she was the most extreme about it. Her eyes would follow his every move and she would only coil herself even more should he look away from her for even a second.

When the door opened and the woman came back in the girl curled herself away almost becoming a ball of little more than her white pants and shirt which were much too big on her thin frame.

"Sorry for taking so long," She said as she held out a small box. "Jerome-san was busy with a few other people."

"It's fine, Remi-san." He opened the box and took out a small bottle of pills in a yellow bottle. "Takara-san, I'll give you your snack now that way you can take your medicine, okay?"

When she didn't reply he nodded at Remi who went back to his desk and picked up a metal tray. It had a plastic plate and was piled with a chicken salad, some freshly cut apples, and a plastic cup filled with orange juice.

"Here you go, Miyu-san." She walked over with short and relaxed steps. When she was at the same length away as Eric, Miyu's back stiffened yet they both could see the conflict on her face as her eyes wavered between the food and Remi. "It's very good, the chefs did a lovely job today."

She took another step forward and when Miyu didn't respond she walked as far as arm length to the girl. Holding out the tray like a peace-offering she watched as the girl quickly eased out of her safety position and took the tray, the clipboard falling to the floor with a clatter. She balanced the tray on the side of the couch while her legs once again pinned themselves to her chest. After the first few bites it became obvious that either Miyu hadn't eaten in a long time or she lacked table manners. She stuffed the food in her mouth and some of it would miss completely and fall onto either the floor or couch. At other times food would cling to the side of her mouth and her short pink hair due to leaning so close to the plate.

When she finished she immediately crawled back into her ball eyes still staring at the two adults. "Takara-san, do you feel well enough to begin now?"

"I'm not sure she'll be able to give a thorough answer." Remi said. "I already gave her the medicine."

"That's alright." He watched as she began to blink in an attempt to stay awake. "Could you just provide me with one answer, Takara-san?"

"N-no..." She yawned showing off a pink tongue that had scrapes along it. "I don't want..."

"You can, just think very hard."

"Brothers..." Her head bobbed once before she finally fell asleep.

**...**

**A/N: There you go! I got this idea after wondering if Yui ever had any serious mental damage. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
